The present invention is directed toward a toothbrush and more particularly toward a totally ergonomically designed toothbrush.
Attempts have been made in the past to design toothbrushes which are more effective and easier to utilize than conventional toothbrushes. Examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 240,981 and Des. 251,038. Each of these prior art toothbrushes includes a handle portion and a brush which is connected to the handle portion through a narrow neck which is bent slightly upwardly so that the brush forms an angle with respect to the handle. The brush itself includes a plurality of rows of tufts with the bristles in the outer rows being longer than the bristles in the inner rows.
The toothbrushes in these two prior patents have been somewhat effective in allowing the user to more easily reach certain areas of the mouth. However, the arrangement of the bristles does not allow the brush to effectively remove plaque in interproximal areas. Furthermore, the handles of these toothbrushes and most other toothbrushes on the market are too narrow for the user to get a tight grip thereon. But the dimensions of the handle cannot be increased since this would prevent the toothbrush from fitting into most toothbrush holders.